


Mr. Hero

by Greyed_Viking



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: I did my best, Ravio is just v concerned about his friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Summary: Ravio meets up with the Links! And, of course, he’s worried about his dear friend.





	Mr. Hero

“Where are we now?” Sky asked, sleepily. The boys had just woke up and as they packed, the area had changed around them, melting into a whole new landscape. They all looked around curiously, studying the tall trees that now surrounded them.

 

“It’s not my Hyrule,” chorused Warriors, Wind, and Hyrule. Twilight and Time just shook their heads, and Wild shrugged. Legend opened his mouth, only to be cut off by a voice coming from the sky.

 

“Yoo hoo! Mr. Hero!” Legend froze, turning slowly. It couldn’t be…

 

“Ravio?” Looking into a nearby tree, Legend stood in frozen horror as he watched his friend wave at him from a high branch. Sheerow floated by his head and seemed to be winking at Legend.

 

“Do you mind helping me down? After all, how many times did I drag you back to the house when you got hurt?” Ravio called down, swinging his legs like a little kid. Legend grumbled out a, “And took back anything I was renting while you were at it,” but obediently climbed the tree and helped the purple-clad man down, much to the surprise of the others.

 

“Speaking of which! We aren’t far away from the house!” The rabbit man continued, feet firmly planted on the group. “How about we head back? I have some stew boiling!”

 

“Do you have enough for them, too?” Legend said with a jerk of a thumb, pointing towards the still confused group. Ravio laughed and nodded, throwing an arm around Legend.

 

“Stew for all!”

 

-

 

“Wow, this is your place, Legend?” Wind asked in awe as they walked into the house. It was full of weapons and treasure, and immediately all the boys scattered to investigate. Twilight and Wind were investigating a rod of some kind, while Time and Sky were looking in some chests full of clothing and postcards. Four was particularly invested in the swords, and Warriors and Wild listened to him appraise each one.

 

“Very balanced, evenly tempered and look at that handle! Functional, decorative, and well maintained! You could take some pointers, Wild,” Four teased as Legend marched over to take the sword away from them.

 

“Stop messing with all this junk, they aren’t toys and you’re likely to get hurt if you don’t stop!” Legend grumbled, placing the sword back in its scabbard and turning to Ravio. “And don’t you even think of trying to sell them anything, Rabbit!”

 

Ravio deflated and then opened his mouth, but Legend cut him off with a, “Or renting!”. That caused Ravio to sigh. He motioned them all into the kitchen where he served them all stew, and rambled on about the various times he had to ‘save’ Legend. The other Links thrummed with energy at the prospect of food and embarrassing stories.

 

“Link is so clumsy sometimes, I had Sheerow keep an eye on him so my wares wouldn’t get injured,” Ravio rambled, stirring a thing of tea. “Or my finest paying customer, of course!”

 

“Your _only_ paying customer, Ravio. No one else would even think of buying something at your high prices,” Legend said, laughing. Ravio joined in with him, handing the hero a cup of tea to match Ravio’s own. As the laughter died away, his face settled to one of worry. 

 

Glancing around the room, Ravio noted that all the others seemed to be focused on their stew, or each other. Nudging Legend, he nodded his head towards the other room. Legend sighed and put down his cup of tea, and stood. The Links glanced towards him curiously.

 

“Ravio and I have to discuss sleeping arrangements, we’ll be right back,” Legend announced. Everyone nodded and the two friends left the room, listening as it began to fill with sound once more.

 

“Are you okay? Have they hurt you? Are they forcing you to st-” Ravio started, but Legend put his hand over the man’s mouth, forcing him silent.

 

“Ew, did you just lick my hand?” Legend said, disgusted, removing his hand from Ravio’s mouth. Ravio nodded and narrowed his eyes.

 

“Link... Do you even know them? Are they forcing you to stay with them? You don’t care for new people but here you come, after being gone for months, with eight people I’ve never seen before,” Ravio tapped his foot nervously, waiting for an answer. Legend just sighed.

 

“I… I’m sorry I disappeared. I know we were fighting when I did. I didn’t leave on purpose, it just happened,” Ravio didn’t respond, so Legend continued.

 

“I didn’t know them originally. We all had the same thing happen to us, we disappeared from our Hyrules and end up somewhere else… None of us know why, but we do know that we all are holders of the Triforce of Courage and are a hero in our Hyrule… We all even have the same name, so we go by nicknames… They call me Legend, and… Well...” Legend trailed off, watching his friend. Ravio took a deep breath and looked Legend in the eye, remembering all the times he had looked into those blue eyes in the past.

 

-

_“Mr. Hero!” The hero’s eyes looked tired and confused, like he was unsure who was calling him. When he saw Ravio’s stand, his eyes lit up. Ravio smiled, a potential customer for sure._

_-_

_“Mr. He- I mean, Mr. Link!” Link’s head turn and Ravio saw that his eyes were as tired as ever, but with fierce determination in coursing through them. The hero walked to him and they began talking about Link’s plans._

_-_

_“Link… you’re my hero,” Ravio cried, staring into his friend’s desperate eyes. He didn’t want to leave, and it showed in his eyes. He pressed the magic bracelet into Ravio’s hands, with an new engraving of ‘from Link, to Rabbit’, and took off toward his Zelda, back to Hyrule._

-

 

Right now, Link’s eyes were full of regret and worry, tears forming in the corners. It broke Ravio’s heart to see his friend hurting, but it hurt even more remembering the way they had parted previously.

 

“I missed you, Link. I was worried you were actually mad when you didn’t come back,” Ravio said quietly. “I already lost you once, when I went back to to Lorule and you went back to Hyrule. When I got back to Hyrule and you invited me to stay with you… I was happy, because I finally felt like I had a friend after losing Hilda to Yuga… but then we fought and you stormed out, and I sent Sheerow after you and-and he coul-couldn’t find you and I was _s-so worried about you, Link,_ ” Ravio sobbed, falling into Legend’s arms. They stood there a while, clinging to each other, before Ravio finally pulled back.

 

“I’m sorry I worried you, Ravio, I didn’t mean to… I wanted to come back and apologize, but then we,” Legend motioned to the dining room, “All ended up together, and we can’t control where we go and I really did want to come home but I… I just… I’m sorry,” Legend cried softly. Ravio hugged his friend again. Legend sobbed into his shoulder. Funny how the strongest person Ravio knew could also be the weakest when something truly mattered to him. When _someone_ truly mattered to him.

 

“I don’t want to be the Hero of Legend, or Legend, or any of it. I never did. I just want to be Link,” Legend finally said, quietly after a few minutes.

 

“You’ll always be a hero, Link. You can’t change the past. But… you may be Legend to them, but you’ll always be Link to me, okay?” Ravio whispered. Legend nodded slowly, patting the rabbit man’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you Ravio,” Legend wiped his face and took a deep breath. “Now, about the sleeping arrangements…”

 

-

 

“I’m glad Legend has someone like you,” a voice said, startling Ravio from his tea drinking. Everyone had gone to bed except for him, or so he thought. In front of him stood a boy with sun-browned hair and a green and brown tunic. Ravio struggled to remember his name.

 

“I’m Hyrule. I know you’re trying to remember my name, don’t worry, I know there are eight new people to learn the names of suddenly, and that can be hard,” the boy, Hyrule, said. Ravio smiled at him, and motioned for him to sit. Passing him a cup and the tea kettle, Ravio let him make his own tea. Sitting in silence, Ravio contemplated what he wanted to say to Hyrule. Should he say it was nice to meet him? That he was glad that Link had new friends? That he was delighted to have him in the house?

 

“I’m glad Link isn’t alone out there,” Ravio finally said, taking a sip of his tea afterwards. Hyrule smiled at this, and drank his own tea, before placing it down. Rolling his shoulders out, Hyrule stood, turning his head to face Ravio.

 

“I’m going to go to bed now, I just wanted to say it was nice to meet you, and that it’s nice that Legend has a friend as caring as you,” Hyrule quietly mumurred. Ravio nodded and the boy left. Legend came creeping down the hall not much later.

 

“I thought you’d be asleep,” Legend scowled, crossing his arms.

 

“And you should be asleep,” Ravio countered. Legend sighed, sitting in the same chair Hyrule did. He made himself a cup of tea, and drank it all before opening his mouth to speak.

 

“I am sorry, you know that, right, Rabbit?” Ravio blinked at the nickname. Legend so rarely called him that, but it meant a lot. Ravio bit his lip and nodded.

 

“Then you’ll know that I sincerely mean it when I say to get your butt in bed, right? I made sure no one was in your room so you and Sheerow would have some peace and quiet,” Legend said, softer than Ravio had ever heard him. Ravio nodded again, placing down his teacup.

 

“Alright, as long as you promise you won’t leave without a goodbye in the morning,” Ravio whispered. Legend nodded and Ravio headed to his room to get some sleep.

 

-

 

“Hey, Ravio, wake up, Wild made breakfast and you gotta try it,” Legend yelled, waking Ravio up. He smiled, and followed the smell of food and the sound of his friend. The breakfast really was fantastic, but what was even better was when Link said that they– that _he_ – would be staying there for a few days. Ravio couldn’t help but bury his head in his friend’s shoulder, laughing happily as they hugged.

 

Perhaps now would be a good time to mention the rumblings he had heard in town about a shadowy monster... But perhaps it could wait another day.


End file.
